Good Enough To Eat
by LadyCaledonia
Summary: Deep in the forest, there is a rabbit and a fox. Sometimes your meal is just too good looking to eat though. It's alright to indulge yourself every now and then. Especially if you're meal has a nice butt. AU. fox!Scotland/rabbit!England. Smut, dubcon


**I've decided that unless I am actually motivated, I'm not going to force myself to write fan fiction. I've given up trying to be a serious fan fiction writer, because the rewards (AKA, reviews) aren't as cracked up as I thought them to be. Simply put, seems that fan fictions I write that involve a pairing that ISN'T USUK doesn't fare very well against say, 'Kilts, Lambs and Drunken Brothers'.**

**So, if I am going to post anything, it's probably edited roleplays between some of my friends on this site. And even then, it will only be with their permission and if I think the idea is good enough and long enough to act as a one shot or a decent piece of fiction.**

**Onto this actual fan fiction. This is the first roleplay I've had with a new friend of mine. A very lovely person, ever so nice. I like her style of writing and roleplaying also. The ideas she brings forward are always quite interesting and unique.**

**Here we have an AU, of Scotland x England. I'm gonna put some warnings here so you know what you are getting into -**

**WARNINGS - fox!Scotland x rabbit!England, dubcon, lemon, swearing etc. It's M rated, what did you expect?**

**I do like a fox!Scotland. So fluffy. Obviously, Scotland has fox ears, a fox tail and sharp canine teeth. England has rabbit ears, a rabbit tail and an acute sense of hearing.**

**Without further ado, let's begin.**

**Good Enough To Eat**

Deep deep in the forest, there are lots of creatures that run and scurry about. Some howl in the night and some slumber during the day. Twitching whiskers and bushy tails, long ears to hear and vibrant wings to fly. For some reason, there were lots of boy animals running amok. But it didn't seem out of the ordinary. The forest was big, it could easily house all of the animals that lived here. Either way, we're not going to talk about all of the darling animals in the woods. We're going to focus on rabbits and foxes.

A rabbit by the name of Arthur, that's who we shall focus on. Arthur, whose eyes were a brilliant shade of emerald and his hair a sandy blonde, had left his home in order to gather some food and was pleased that it was sunny. The forest was rather quiet. He should have taken the silence as a warning, instead the rabbit merely went on his way, a basket for food in hand. A clump of wild vegetables were growing in a clearing that he found and Arthur was quick to start gathering the food. He had just finished when a noise reached his ears: footsteps. The rabbit went very still, listening and trying to smell who was coming. He picked it up quickly - A fox! Arthur didn't stick around and took off running through the forest, basket clutched to his chest. Being a rabbit had its perks, he was very fast, hopefully the fox wouldn't catch him.

Unluckily for Arthur though, the fox in question was one named Hamish. He had fiery red hair, which held amber ears. He was very cunning. He had rubbed a stick over his fur and had placed it so Arthur thought he was heading in his direction when in fact he was hiding further along the path that Arthur was on. He stuck his foot out and tripped the poor rabbit up as he passed him, licking his lips. "Well well well..."

The rabbit never saw it coming. Arthur let out a yelp as he was tripped and he fell to the round, rolling a bit and crushing his basket under him until he came to a stop. There were scuffs on him as well as dirt stains and the smears of black, pulpy fruit. Panting, he pushed himself up onto his hands and knees, to look up at the fox who had come out of his hiding place. Hamish's bright red tail swished back and forth in amusement as he smirked down at the rabbit. "Mm... I got lucky today then, didn't I...?" he laughed, grabbing the back of Arthur's neck and pulling him up so they were eye to eye. "You look good~"

Arthur's ear pressed flat against his head as he looked up at the fox holding him by the neck. He struggled, kicking and trying to free himself all to no avail. "Let me go!" He snapped, his hands shooting out to try to punch any part of the fox he could reach. Hamish simply laughed at the feeble attempt, as not one punch or kick managed to land on him. "I love food that puts up a fight..." the fox snickered, licking his lips. He threw Arthur onto his shoulder, keeping a strong hold of the rabbit as he carried him back to his own den. The trip back to the fox's den seemed to pass by quickly and Arthur kept yelling abuse at Hamish in order to fight his rising panic. He writhed and kicked, his fists raining down on the fox's back as hard as he can. "You aren't going to eat me, wanker!" Arthur cried desperately, some of his stress and fear slipping into his tone of voice.

Hamish laughed as he jumped down the hole that led to his den, dropping the thrashing rabbit down onto the ground. "Mm... You're all messy... Covered in berries... How thoughtful of you to marinade yourself..." chuckled the fox as he grabbed hold of Arthur's wrists to keep him still. His tongue lapped up the squashed berries on Arthur's chest, tasting the rabbit. Arthur grunted as he fell to the ground, landing on his back with a huff, momentarily winded. When he was able to regain his breath Hamish was already over him, pinning his wrists down and licking at his chest. "Stop!" He yelped, glaring at the fox despite the flush that had crept over his cheeks from the soft caress of Hamish's tongue, the rabbit refused to still completely. The fox ignored Arthur's outburst and couldn't help himself, he bit at Arthur's skin to get a proper taste of his meal. He groaned quietly as the taste of blood flooded his mouth. It tasted amazing. He lapped up the blood and stopped the wound from bleeding anymore. "I'm gonna have so much fun with you bunny boy~"

A scream came from the thrashing rabbit, Arthur's eyes went wide with fear and pain as he felt the fox's teeth dig into his skin a bit. The bite was hard enough to draw blood and more slightly softer cries came from Arthur as Hamish lapped at the blood, making the wound sting. "Don't! I don't want to be eaten!" He howled. "Oh be quiet..." scoffed Hamish, nipping the rabbit's fluffy ear to get him to quiet down. "I'm not hungry. Yet. I'll save you for when I need a big meal. It's not like you can get out of here anyway, a fox's den is very different from a rabbit warren~"

The rabbit trembled, his ear twitching as it was nipped, but he did fall silent. He wasn't going to die? Not yet anyway... A nearly inaudible sigh of relief slipped out of him. Not escape? Well if the fox was going to save him for a time then he might be able to figure his way out, all that he would need was to be left alone for a bit. Arthur would wait until the fox slept and then try to find his way out, how hard could it be? "Don't try to escape, these ears hear everything" said Hamish, settling down and curling up to sleep.

Arthur lay down, nodding his head and letting the fox curl up with him. Once he was sure that the other was soundly asleep he slipped out of Hamish's grasp, moving slowly. However, he didnt bolt the moment he was free, instead he just lay next to the fox, he had to go slowly if he really wanted to get away. The next step was to move torwards the entrance to the room and he did so, crawling along the floor as softly as he could. If he made it to the pathway beyond the room he could get to his feet and begin to creep through the passages, looking for the exit to the den.

The fox's ears twitched and he was up in an instant, pouncing on the rabbit and pressing him down into the ground. "You think I'm stupid...?" he hissed, his tail bristling in annoyance. The rabbit whimpered, groaning lightly as he was pressed into the ground by the larger fox, the bite mark hurt. Arthur's ears pressed flat against his head again as he struggled to turn his head and look up at Hamish, "N-no..." He hated that his voice had become a squeak. Hamish smirked down at the rabbit as he pressed the bunny further into the ground. "What I find, I keep" he said, laughing. "And I'm keeping you~"

Arthur coughed, the pressure from Hamish pressing him down started to hurt, "Get off of me!" He gasped, his smaller tail twitching in agitation. Hamish leaned down and licked at Arthur's neck. "You feel so warm~" he growled seductively, giving the rabbit's neck a few nips. "N-no!" the rabbit gasped, feeling the fox's tongue sliding over his skin. He thought that the other was going to bite him again, but instead he was just nipped at. He started to shake a little as the fox growled words into his ear making a flush appear on his cheeks again, "Wh-what?" Arthur heard Hamish, he just didn't believe that things were taking this direction. Hamish grinned as he continued to nip at the flushed skin. "So soft too..." he mused, his tail going back and forth. "And this...". The fox's hands traveled down to the rabbit's rump, squeezing it firmly. "Mm, nice and firm~"

A startled cry came from the rabbit under him as his ass was squeezed, his hips jerking as a reaction. Arthur's own tail flicked as though trying to brush the groping fingers free of the sensitive flesh. "Oi! Don't touch there." He snapped, trying to move away from the rather perverse fox. "I'm the one in charge here" snarled Hamish, nipping harder at the rabbit's neck. It was a method of getting prey to stay still. Feeling the fox's teeth scrape against the skin of his neck Arthur froze, his eyes wide again. Not wanting to have those sharp fangs sink in and kill he mumbled, "Sorry..."

"That's more like it" Hamish hissed, picking the rabbit up and carrying him back to the sleeping area of the den. "You're not getting away that easily...". The fox curled up around the rabbit, his arms wrapped firmly around Arthur's waist. With now where to go Arthur allowed himself to relax, he was rather tired. All of the struggle and fear had taken a bit of a toll on him, and he found himself falling asleep. His eyes drifted closed as they lay in the den together and a few moments later the rabbit was dead to the world, for the time being.

Hamish had woken, though he was hungry, he wasn't hungry enough to eat the rabbit in his den. So he had snuck out and caught some field mice for himself, happily crunching them down. Afterwards he clean up his den, working silently as to not to disturb his sweet smelling 'guest'. Arthur awoke, hoping the previous events had only been a dream, sadly he was sorely disappointed when he opened his eyes to see the fox working on another side of the room. He sat up, wincing slightly, he was sore from being shoved to the ground and bitten. Arthur rubbed the sleep from his eyes and tentatively touched the healing wound. It had scabbed over but still stung a little, he looked over at the fox, "Umm... Hello..."

Hamish glanced over at the rabbit then dug out some vegetables that he had stolen from the nearby farm. He dumped them in front of Arthur. "Eat up then. Before I change my mind and eat you instead."

Arthur grabbed up the vegetables, rubbing the dirt off of them on the corner of the cloak he was wearing, "Thank you..." He ate them quickly, sighing in slight satisfaction, he had been rather hungry. Once finished he asked the fox, "Do you have a name...?"

"Hamish" the fox replied, stamping on a small beetle that darted across the ground. He hated having bugs in his den. That was a strange name... "Yee!" Arthur shivered as the beetle scuttled over the floor, he found them disgusting. He scrambled back onto the sleeping 'nest' that he had been laying on before calming down. "My name is Arthur." He said, looking up at Hamish. "Good... I like to know the name of my meal, makes it more entertaining..." Hamish said, wiping away the remains of the beetle and starting to groom his own bush tail, keeping an eye on the rabbit while doing so.

Arthur sits there quietly, unsure of what to do. He can't run away while Hamish is awake and he'll hear him if he tries to sneak off while the fox sleeps. Maybe he could convince Hamish to let him outside? He looks down at himself, his body still smeared with a bit of dirt and berries, "Umm... Hamish? Do you have a place I could bathe?"

Hamish stared at the rabbit for a moment. "Yes" he said, stalking over. He grabbed hold of the rabbit's ears and tied them over Arthur's eyes so he was blindfolded, picking him up and carrying him out. Well, he couldn't have Arthur memorising the way out of the den. The rabbit yelps as he is blindfolded by his own ears, "Ouch!" Why did it seem that the fox was capable of calling out all of his plans? Frustrated, Arthur was forced to recline in Hamish's arms and allow himself to be carried out of the den. Once Hamish was sure Arthur wouldn't escape he untied his ears and sat him in front of a bathing pond. "Go on. Strip."

Arthur looks over at Hamish, it is clear that the fox isn't going anywhere, and that means he will have to strip in front of him. Sighing he walks close to the edge of the pond and removes his pants and cloak, saving the shirt for last until he is partially waded into the pool. Then he takes off his shirt and moves the rest of the way into the water, sighing. After ducking his head under the cool, clear water he scrubs the dirt form his body. Hamish sat by the edge of the pond, watching the rabbit to make sure he didn't run away. But he liked the look of his body, it was so delicate and small and pale...

The rabbit tries to ignore the eyes clearly burning into his skin, but it is growing more and more difficult as time passes. Huffing, he washes quickly and just as quickly scrambles out of the water to pull on his clothes. Arthur tries to make sure that his body, most of it, is hidden from Hamish's gaze and he glares as he fastens his cloak again, feeling uncomfortable, "Are you done being a voyeur?"

"Not really" Hamish said in reply as he toed the rabbits eyes his eyes again and carried him back down into his den, thinking all sorts of sordid thoughts about Arthur. Arthur tried to listen to Hamish's footsteps, trying to hear where he took a turn and count the number of steps, but at this one try it was too confusing. Huffing he let himself be set down on the floor and his ears were untied. The rabbit strokes the soft bits of fur, "It really hurts when you do that..." He complains, smoothing them. "Would you rather I gouge out your eyes to make you blind?" said the fox. "Your eyes are so pretty, it would be a shame to ruin them..."

"No! No!" Arthur panics, putting his hands up to cover his face and squeezing his eyes shut. His ears cover his hands as well. "Well then, don't complain about such trivial things" said Hamish, laughing as his ears twitched. "Now quit cowering, I wanna see your face."

Arthur lowers his hands and ears, opening his eyes and looking up at Hamish, "..."

"There we go, cutey~" laughed Hamish, smirking at the rabbit as he licked his lips. Arthur frowned up at the fox, not liking the way that he was looking at him. His eyes were a little wide as he asked, "A-are you going to eat me now?"

"Mm... No.." Hamish said as he slowly stalked toward the rabbit. "I have a better idea in mind."

The rabbit gulped lightly as he scooted back at bit from the fox. A better idea? Arthur had a feeling he knew where this was going and he wasn't sure if it was a better option than being eaten. Hamish simply followed the rabbit and pinned him down, licking his lips. He untied the green cloak and used it to tie Arthur's hands above his head. Then he proceeded to nip and lick at Arthur's neck. Arthur squeaked as he was pinned down and his hands were tied. He tried to kick at first, but it was stopped when Hamish began to lick and hip at his neck again. The rabbit trembled lightly on the floor, not liking the strange, slightly good sensation, "Hamish... stop it."

"As if that is going to stop me" laughed Hamish, nibbling harder at the rabbit's tender neck. His hands began to make quick work of the rabbit's clothes, removing them easily. Arthur shivered when his clothes were removed and he squirmed more under Hamish, trying not to concentrate on how the pressure from the fox's mouth felt good on the skin of his neck. He closed his eyes. Hamish traveled south, nipping the newly revealed skin. He then attacked one per nipple, licking and sucking on it harshly. He tasted so good! A yelp came out of Arthur's mouth as he felt Hamish 'assaulting' an very sensitive part of his chest. The little nub in his mouth would only grow a little harder and the rabbit began to pant lightly. His cheeks flushed more as he looked down at the fox over him, his earlier noise turning into a soft moan.

Hamish's tail swished in delight at hearing the noises. His sharp claws gently dragged over the pale skin, leaving goosebumps in their wake. He moved to nip and bite at the other nipple, as his hands rid the rabbit of his pants. Feeling those claws drag softly over his skin Arthur whimpered again, his muscles twitching under the skin in response to a shiver running down his spine. He doesn't beg, it's not something that even Hamish would bring him to do. Though, he twists a little when the fox begins to pull down his pants, pressing his knees together to keep them from being pulled off completely. A soft growl slips through his teeth.

"Rabbits don't growl..." snapped Hamish, pulling Arthur's legs wide to keep them apart. He licked his lips as he violently shoved his throbbing member inside of the rabbit. Arthur screamed as Hamish pushed his way inside without any preparation. His back arched high off the ground and his eyes shut tight against the pain of the fox's intrusion. Hamish grunted at the sudden warmth around him, holding the rabbit down as he started to rock into the smaller man harder and harder.

The pain faded, slowly, but it faded, the rocking of the fox's body inside of him was chipping away at his discomfort. An slight shift in angle and the larger man hit something inside of him that made him scream in an entirely different way. On reflex his hips bucked up, beginning to move in time with the fox. Arthur opened his eyes and looked up at Hamish, his breath starting to come in short gasps now. Hamish growled as he pounded that spot inside of Arthur, abusing it to no end in such a frenzy of lust. It had been some time since he had last mated and it felt just as good as he remembered.

Arthur continued to make small screams of pleasure, his body moving back and in time with Hamish's. He hadn't mated in this way before, but it felt so good. The rabbit's body ground up against the fox's trying to put friction where the heat was building the most; between his legs. Hamish decided to give Arthur some pleasure atleast, stroking his member as he rocked into him hard. He continued to growl and grunt at the intense pleasure. Whimpering the rabbit grew harder from Hamish's attentions, his body thrusting into the warm grip. He gasped and panted between soft moans, an dark flush on his face as his eyes closed again.

Hamish let out a loud cry as he came inside of the rabbit, filling him to the brim. Even then he didn't pull out, just panted harshly as he gazed down at Arthur. Arthur came as well, screaming lightly, the pleasure Hamish was giving him was enough to put him over the edge. He felt the fox filling him up as he spill himself over Hamish's hand and down onto his own stomach. When Hamish didn't pull out he opened his eyes and looked up at him, "..."

Hamish eventually did pull out of the rabbit's hole, some of his seed leaking out of it. He lay down beside Arthur, breathing heavily. The rabbit sighed and turned to curl up with the fox, his fingers brushing over the larger man's tail, "That was good..." He said softly. Hamish opened one eye to watch the rabbit carefully. "You were pretty unwilling" he mused as his tail swished. "You tied my hands up! And that was before it felt good..." Arthur said, "Speaking of..." He held up his wrists, "Mind untieing me?"

Hamish rolled his eyes and cut up the shirt binding Arthur's hands together. "There, happy?"

"Ah! That was my favorite shirt! Why did you do that?" The rabbit yelped, slapping his hands against the fox's chest, "What the bloody hell?"

Hanish growled and wrapped his hand around Arthur's throat, cutting off his air flow. "Did you jut hit me~?" he hissed angrily. Arthur coughed and choked, his hands scrabbling at Hamish's fingers. "I-i'm sorry..." He managed to get out with the last of his air. The rabbit squirmed and struggled. Hamish scoffed and let go of the thrashing rabbit. "That's what I thought" he snapped, lying back down to rest. Arthur coughed and whimpered, rubbing his throat, "You're a bastard..."

"Says the rabbit who enjoyed me fucking him" Hamish replied, shutting his eyes to ignore the bitchy rabbit. "Stupid fox..." Arthur said, but he was too tired to move away from the fox. He laid down on the ground again, curling up and trying to fall asleep, he sighed softly.

Next morning Hamish gnawed angrily on a bone, still annoyed at the rabbit for attacking his chest. Arthur was still laying in the sleeping nest, feeling sore from the previous days activities, wrapped up in his own ears and what was left of his clothes. At last he decided to get up and made his way to the main room of the den, his legs shaky, "... Hamish, do you have any food?" He was rather hungry.

Hamish's eyes narrowed at the rabbit as he continued to gnaw at the bone. "Maybe I do... You won't be getting any of it."

"Why not?" Arthur asked with a frown. "For doing this" Hamish snapped, pointing to the mark left on his chest where Arthur attacked him. "You are more trouble than you are worth. I might just eat you if you plan to be bitchy."

Arthur thought the mark was rather small and at least the fox wasn't having trouble walking this morning like he was. But, he kept silent on this, not wanting to make his 'host' any angrier. Instead he said, "I'm sorry, please don't eat me."

"And what if anyone sees this on me? I will be a laughing stock if they find out I got this from fucking a rabbit" growled Hamish, snapping the bone in half with his jaws. "Y-you could wear something that covers it." Arthur suggested, flinching as the bone snapped. He took a step back from the fox. Hamish stepped towards Arthur, a glint in his eyes. "But that doesn't solve the problem of you..." he hissed. "If you kick off again, I won't be able to hold myself back."

The rabbit shook his head so hard his ears swung a little, "I won't... promise." He didn't like pleading, but if it was what kept him alive then he would do it. Being eaten seemed like a horrible way to go in Arthur's mind. "You better not" he hissed, his tail bristling in anger. He dropped a few vegetables in front of Arthur. "There."

Arthur's stomach growled and he sat down to eat the vegetables, "Thank you, Hamish..."

Hamish walked off down one of the tunnels in his den. He needed some fresh air to clear his head before he snapped the rabbit's neck. When Hamish exited the den Arthur was tempted to follow him, but with the fox already in a very bad mood there was no way he could risk it. So, he sat and ate the food Hamish left for him and afterwards tried to relax his still sore body. Hamish washed himself in the nearby lake, drying off in the morning sun then walked back to his den with his stomach full of some squirrels he had caught. His mood was still a bit cloudy, angered how his prey dared to try and attack him.

A bit bored at being stuck in the den Arthur resigned himself to cleaning up the place as much as he could: clearing up the remainders of the bones Hamish had been gnawing on and the like. When he heard Hamish approaching he returned to the spot he had previously been sitting at. Hamish knew straight away that Arthur had cleaned up, he noticed it of course. He dropped a few blueberries in front of Arthur without a word and lay down to rest in his sleeping area. Arthur picked up the blueberries, wondering if they were a thank you, before eating them. Looking over at the fox who was napping he got up and joined him in the sleeping nest, feeling rather tired himself. Hamish opened one eye to glance down at Arthur before moving his tail to cover Arthur like a blanket. He shut his eyes again, listening to the rabbit breathing. Sighing in his sleep, Arthur cuddled against the tail and unconsciously curled closer to Hamish.

When Hamish woke again he was surprised to see Arthur pressed against his chest. Hamish noticed how his own arms were wrapped around the rabbit, keeping the other close and warm against his body. As the rabbit slowly woke up, Arthur nuzzled closer to the warmth around him. He wanted to go back to sleep, but his eyes slowly opened anyway, only to widen a moment later. Arthur stared silently up at Hamish who was holding him close and his own body was cuddling against the fox's.

Blue eyes met green as Hamish stared down at the rabbit in his arms. He leaned down and licked his cheek slowly, small orange ears twitching. Arthur shivered and gave a small gasp, eyes closing, as Hamish licked his cheek. Hamish gently nibbled on one of Arthur's long fluffy ears, being careful of his sharp teeth. He then pulled away to lick at Arthur's neck. The rabbit's ear twitched against Hamish's lips and when he turned attentions to the smaller man's neck Arthur began to moan softly. He even tilted his head a little to give the fox more access. Did this mean that Hamish had forgiven him?

Hamish bit softly at the pale flesh, leaving little red marks behind. He soothed them with his tongue then nuzzled Arthur's neck gently. Arthur's moans rose in volume slightly at the treatment before he wrapped his arms around Hamish, gasping at each bite. His fingers brushed through the fox's hair a little. Hamish rolled his eyes at hearing the soft noises, his ears twitching from the fingers in his hair. It did feel nice anyway. Arthur felt the ears twitched and out of curiosity reached up and gently fingered one, looking up at it. Hamish made a quiet gasp as his ear was touched, it twitched on reflex as he shut his eyes with a shudder.

The reaction surprised and pleased Arthur as he continued to toy with the ear. He reached down again and gently scratched the base of the furry ear, enjoying the soft fur. Hamish tilted his head closer to Arthur's hand, his fluffy tail going back and forth happily at the feeling. He made a soft noise, sort of like a moan at the sensation. His ears were sensitive. Arthur reached up and scratched the back of the other ear as well, he was quite enjoying this. The fox's ears were sensitive, perhaps that could be used to his advantage. He then toyed with the tip of the ear before moving back to scratch lightly at the base again. Hamish bit his lip as his ears twitched, trying his hardest to supress a shiver or even a louder noise coming out of him due to the toying to his ears. How could he get so riled up so easily?

The rabbit couldn't hold back an soft giggle as Hamish struggled not to make noises. It was really cute... He sat up from under the fox and leaned forward to lick the tip of Hamish's ear. Hamish's eyes shot wide open at that and he let out a loud moan, his tail bristling from the feeling. He folded his ears, as if trying to hide them by making them blend in with his hair. Arthur smiled and kept toying with the ears, "They're so soft..." He said quietly, moving up to kneel in front of Hamish in order to kiss his ears. Hamish frowned at the feeling, moving to nibble on Arthur's much longer ears in retaliation. That would teach the rabbit to mess with his ears!

Letting out an slight squeak of surprise and pleasure Arthur's eyes closed as his ears were nibbled at. But, he didn't stop toying with the fox's ears. Hamish couldn't contain himself anymore, not with the damn teasing to his sensitive ears. He pounced on the rabbit, pinning him down and nipping at his neck while his clawed hands roamed over his body. Arthur moaned, his body arching in response to Hamish's hands wandering over his skin. He even tipped his head more to the side, showing more of his neck to the fox holding him down. Hamish licked his lips before carrying on, licking and biting at the milky skin. His hands rubbed soothing circles over the rabbit's flesh, one hand straying to toy with his cotton tail.

When Hamish began to play with his tail Arthur's hips bucked and he yelped, much like the fox's ears his tail was rather sensitive. The little ball of fur flicked against his hand as he toyed with it. Hamish chuckled at the noise, continuing to play with the tail. He licked his lips as he ravished the rabbit's skin, leaving his mark on him. More strangled noises of pleasure worked their way out of Arthur's throat as his tail was teased, even the marks being left on his skin caused him to shiver with pleasure. He arched again, trying to press their bodies together and he reached around Hamish's middle, gently starting to stroke the fox's tail, fingers weaving through the soft fur. Hamish groaned as he rocked his hips against Arthur's, brushing their erections against each other. He growled happily at the feeling.

Arthur moaned, trying to put words to the feeling, "H-hamish... this feels so good..." He sighed in pleasure and ground himself against the fox and nuzzled his face against the side of Hamish's neck. Hamish didn't respond with words, simply growls and grunts of lust. Eventually everything was white for him as he came hard, leaving himself panting. Arthur let out an cry of the fox's name as he came as well, his body relaxed and he fell back, panting and moaning as he rode out the **. He looked down at the mess covering them both and blushed. Hamish glanced down at the mess once he had caught his breath. He began to slowly lick Arthur clean, almost like he was grooming him like mates would normally do.

The gentleness was still something that Arthur was getting used to, it seemed a little strange after his previous treatment from Hamish. However, the slow grooming was very pleasant and he couldn't hold back a light sigh of satisfaction. When he was clean he sat up, wanting to reciprocate for the fox, he leaned forward and used his own tongue to clean the other. Hamish sighed softly at the licking, running his hand through Arthur's hair to soothe him. Finished licking Arthur sat back but continued to nuzzle his head into the hand petting him. Looking up at Hamish he gave a small smile, "I suppose this means... you aren't going to eat me?"

"I'm not eating you" he mumbled in reply, coughing quietly. He rubbed the rabbit's back gently with the smallest smile. Arthur wrapped his arms around the fox, ignoring the fact that the two of them were naked and hugged him tightly. His little tail wriggled in happiness. Hamish reached down to nuzzle Arthur's gently, watching the tiny tail move in amusement. It was so adorable. Sure, Arthur still smelled like a good meal, but Hamish didn't think he could actually eat him.

The rabbit let go, sitting back down on the bed, but still smiling slightly. "Well..." The smile slid off of his face, "What now?" He half wondered if he should just go home, because there was no way the fox would really want to keep him around. Sure, he had fukced him a couple of times, the second one not really being a true mating, but there was no way he'd really keep him right? Even if the idea did sound appealing to Arthur. "You stay here, and I find you kore food" stated Hamish, grabbing his dark blue cloak and tying it round his shoulders before walking down one of the tunnels. There was no way he was letting the rabbit go.

"Wait!" Arthur called down the tunnel, "If I promise not to run away will you let me come with you?"

Hamish paused as he stated back at the rabbit. He wasn't sure if he could trust that he wouldn't run away. "If you close your eyes."

Arthur closed his eyes and waited for Hamish to come back and guide him. Hamish walked over and took hold of Arthur's hand, leading him through the complex setting of tunnels till they came out to the surface, where the sun was shining. "You can open your eyes now."

The rabbit opened his eyes and smiled up at the fox, "Thank you." He took his time looking around, since he'd spent most of the past couple of days underground, it was nice to be outside. Hamish kept his nose alert for any smells that Arthur might like in regards to food, though his tummy was hungry as well. Arthur could smell some wild carrots growing nearby and he followed his nose to them, plucking up a good armful. Carrots were his favorite thing to eat. Hamish chuckled quietly as he watched the rabbit, plucking some berries from a nearby bush. Even though he ate meat he could appreciate a nice juicy berry.

The rabbit walked over to Hamish, "Ahh... Blackberries are really good." He commented looking up at the fox. Hamish pressed one berry to Arthur's lips, encouraging the other to have a bite of it. The rabbit was just so cute~

Arthur opened his mouth, letting Hamish slip the fruit between his lips. He licked the tips of the fox's fingers as he took the entire berry into his mouth, enjoying the taste of it. "It tastes good..." The rabbit commented after swallowing. Hamish leaned forward and caught some of the juices on the rabbit's lips with tongue. "Very good" he murmured softly.

"Hyann!" An surprised noise came from Arthur as Hamish licked at his lips and he blushed, "Umm..."

Hamish chuckled at the noise that the rabbit had made, going back to gathering food as if nothing had actually happened. It was so fun. Arthur stared after Hamish as he continued to gather food. How could he act so calm? As though nothing had happened. It irked the rabbit a little, but at the same time he enjoyed the teasing. Deciding that two could play at that game Arthur picked a few more carrots and started looking around for other foods. Hamish kept an eye on the rabbit, not quite fully trusting him yet. He could run off at any second. He spotted a squirrel nearby and pounced on his, ending it's life quickly by snapping it's neck. Squirrels were delicious~

The rabbit heard the snap of bone thanks to his ears and looked back at Hamish, his eyes wide, "Wh-wha-?" He shivered seeing the dead squirrel in his hands. Hamish dropped the dead squirrel into his basket, licking the blood away from his lips. "A fox has to eat" he stated bluntly as he continued to sniff around.

Arthur shuddered and hoped that Hamish would at least refrain from eating in front of him. He kept his vegetables in his own basket, not wanting them anywhere near the meat of a dead animal. Hamish gave a secret smirk to himself as he continued to chase after rodents to catch for his meals. He stayed away from rabbits though, as much as it pained him to do so. Arthur picked a decent amount of vegetables and sat against the base of a tree while he waited for Hamish to finish catching his own food. He didn't know his way back through the den and he didn't know how far he was from home... was he even thinking of running any more? The rabbit wasn't so sure.

Hamish came back to collect the rabbit, his basket full of dead animals. "Let's go" he said, smirking as he motioned for the rabbit to follow him. Arthur nodded and, after picking up his own basket, fell into step behind the fox. Hamish led Arthur back down into his den to the main area of it. He carefully began to skin the fur from his dead prey, he hated biting into fur. It left an awful taste in his mouth. Arthur distracted himself by cleaning off the carrots he'd collected and eating a few of them. He sat with his back to Hamish, munching on the vegetables. Hamish glanced at the rabbit and smother to himself, ears twitching. He slowly and silently crawled up behind him then dragged his tongue over the back of his neck.

The rabbit almost chocked on the carrot on his mouth when Hamish licked him. He turned around to face the fox, "Wh-what are you doing?" Arthur rubbed the back of his neck. "Licking you" Hamish said, stating the obvious as he smirked at the rabbit. "You like it so much after all~"

Arthur blushed, "S-so what if I like it?" He took another bite of carrot. "Then you must like me" purred Hamish, leaning forward to nip at the rabbit's ears. The ears twitched under the gentle pressure, "I do... like you..." Arthur admitted. "And of you like me, then you'll want to stay with me" he continued, running his tongue over the sensitive ear. Arthur moaned but managed to ask, "Do you... want me to stay?"

"I don't want you to leave" he replied, licking his way down to Arthur's cheek. "So don't."

The rabbit reached out and pulled himself closer to the fox. He hugged him, enjoying the others affection a moment longer before asking, "Does that mean you like me too?"

Hamish's ear twitched as he considered the question. He liked the way the rabbit tasted, the way he moaned when he mounted him. Did that mean he liked him? Maybe in a twisted sense, then yes. "Yea."

Arthur made a happy noise and cuddled himself against the larger man. He then leaned up again to kiss both of his ears. The ears twitched at the touch as Hamish held the rabbit close to his chest. With a smile, Arthur cuddled against the fox. Absentmindedly, he reached down and began to play with the fox's long, soft tail. Hamish shuddered as he nuzzled the rabbit's neck. He gently licked and nipped at his skin, showering him in affection. Arthur smiled at the affection, curling up more in Hamish's lap. He carefully lifted his head and gently touched his lips to the fox's.

Hamish wasn't quite sure what this gesture was, was the rabbit trying to eat his mouth? He tried to copy what Arthur was doing as he kissed him back. Arthur pulled back with a light giggle, did Hamish not know what kissing was? Still, he wasn't that bad at it. The rabbit repeated Hamish's earlier action and his tongue darter out to gently lick the fox's lips. Hamish returned the favour by nibbling at Arthur's lips, growling softly at the little bunny boy. He smiled and pulled away, teasing, instead of opening his mouth to the fox. Hamish frowned as Arthur pulled away, growling a bit louder this time. He leaned forward to kiss Arthur again, determined to have his way.

Arthur chuckled and let Hamish kiss him again, he moved closer again. Hamish pulled away from the kiss to pull Arthur closer into his lap, running his hands over his cute little butt. He smirked at the rabbit deviously. Gasping slightly, the rabbit pressed his hips back into Hamish's hands. He laid his hands over the fox's shoulders, tipping his head to the side as he smiled up at the fox. Hamish licked his lips as one hand went to toy with the little hole beneath Arthur's tail, rubbing at it. He had a slight glint in his eye, his ears raised and listening intently. Arthur's tail trembled as Hamish teased his hole. "H-Hamish... I-ohhh..." He moaned, pressing himself back against the digit toying with him a little.

"Ride me~" Hamish whispered into the rabbit's ear, a predatory smirk on his face. "You know you want to~"

The rabbit gave a slight squeak at the words and moaned a little louder, pressing himself back more onto Hamish's finger. "I will..."

Hamish chuckled and slipped the digit inside the rabbit's hole, starting to stretch him a little. He felt so warm and tight, it was amazing. Arthur moaned a little louder, beginning to rock against his finger, helping him prepare him. He nuzzled against the fox's neck. Hamish inserted more of his fingers to prepare Arthur, nipping at his ear to keep the rabbit in an excited mood. Groaning softly, Arthur's body responded to the stimulation, growing hard against the fox's leg as he sat in his lap. His ears twitched under every nip and it brought more mewl like sounds of pleasure from the rabbit. The fox removed his fingers and thrusted his throbbing member into the rabbit's hole. He grunted at the tight warmth around him.

Arthur gasped and began to roll his hips and ride the fox. The stretching had helped the feeling of being filled to be less painful this time and he could enjoy it much faster. Hamish gripped Arthur's hips tightly, growling and moaning as he bucked his hips to meet the rabbit's own. It felt so damngood, it was unbelievable. Moans spilled from the rabbit's lips as well and he clung to Hamish's shoulders as he continued to move his body over the fox.

He leaned forward and placed soft kisses against the fox's neck, moving up to his cheek, then down to his shoulder. Hamish's tail swishes madly as he rammed into the rabbit, eyes tightly shut. "Hnnn..." he whined, feeling all that pleasure begin to build up. Arthur felt himself growing hard as well and he reaches between them to pleasure himself, while keeping one hand on the fox's shoulder, supporting himself slightly as he continues to ride the other. He makes an whimpering noise with each thrust, feeling himself grow close as Hamish continuously hits that one spot inside of him.

Hamish finally came inside of Arthur, panting harshly. "I feel so good" he purred. Arthur came, spilling himself over his hand before collapsing against the fox's chest, gasping lightly. "I feel good too..." He murmured, slowly lifting himself off of the fox. Hamish didn't let Arthur wander off though, he pulled him close to his chest and laid them both down, intending to sleep it off.

Curling up with the fox, Arthur gave an affectionate lick to his chest before closing his eyes and drifting off.

**The end**

**Read and Review.**


End file.
